


Always

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: I love you in all ways, for always. A collection of AoKise shorts and sweets.





	1. 4 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I give AoKise some lovin' (•⊙ω⊙•)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Aomine really needs to pay more attention because he can’t even give his _own_ feelings a proper one.

"…Aominecchi!"

Somewhere along the (mostly one-sided) conversation, Aomine forgets why Kise is in Tokyo again. He’s pretty sure Kise had mentioned it earlier, but between the delicious burger in his hands and Kise’s annoying chatter, he would much rather pay attention to his burger. Obviously. He doesn’t ask Kise about it though—why he was in Tokyo and why, of all tables in all of Maji Burger, he’d sat himself on Aomine’s. And jubilantly so as if it were an open invitation, dragging a chair from a neighboring table and greeting the Touou Academy ace with an  _‘Aha! Aominecchi! I knew it was you!’_ when Aomine had so clearly chosen a  _solo_ table for a reason—and leaves things as they are because a bit of company from the blonde isn’t  _that_  bad, he supposes.

Kise goes on talking about…what exactly? Aomine doesn’t know but he bobs his head absently during the right times in the midst of bites and chews; Kise’s voice is like background noise. Like the steady whirring of an electric fan at night that gets Aomine to fall asleep fast even when he thinks it’ll be impossible to do so (Aomine’s a shit listener and he knows it).

But in place of paying absolutely zero attention to whatever Kise is saying, Aomine instead finds his wandering mind focused on anything and everything else about the blonde. Like how his eyes shine like actual gold. No. Not gold. Aomine tries to think of something shinier than that. Something more brilliant. And bright. Like. Like diamonds? Yeah. Maybe diamonds. Then there’s Kise’s lips. Thin in just a light shade of pink. A bit greasy from the fries. How they move and show glimpses of his perfect white teeth hiding from underneath. The angle of Kise’s chin and the curve of the side of his jaw. His cheekbones and his nose. The few locks that stray from his styled hair that keeps getting on his face.

Aomine takes another bite of his burger and vaguely thinks that Kise is actually pretty _._  Perhaps too pretty to be a boy.

“—Aomine _cchi!_ ” Kise calls out in that way Aomine remembers from middle school:  _stop ignoring me!_  “Are you even listening?”

“Hah?”

Kise’s mouth drops slightly.  _Not even a proper answer!_ He shakes his head but continues. “I said I found out about something interesting. There’s an article that shows how people can fall in love with anyone in just four minutes with the appropriate conditions and willingness of both parties. Romantic, right?” He finishes off, sighing almost dreamily.

Aomine takes a bite. As if he cares about that kind of thing. He should be telling that to Satsuki, not him. Aomine swallows. “…Huh. You should give me your four minutes then,” he says before he’s even conscious of it. It slips out just like that. The realization comes a nanosecond later when Aomine’s eyes go wide with sheer horror because  _shit,_  he wasn’t supposed to say that out loud, dammit!

“W-w-what?” Kise can barely form words, frozen midway from eating a fry as his cheeks start to redden.

This, in turn, makes Aomine’s own face go red. Tenfold. 

“I mean—! You know—! It’s—!” Aomine half-yells in his frantic state and immediately retaliates with the way he knows best. “Nevermind, idiot!” By being a total jerk.

Then it’s radio silence.

Aomine grabs his drink and slurps furiously, the only sound either of them produces, and wishes that the ground would cave in and gobble him up because that would surely be better than all this awkward and unsettling quiet. When suddenly, Kise says something so softly, Aomine does a double take to try and catch what it was. “What was that?” Is what he wants to ask, but a cellphone beeps and vibrates and he’s cut off before he even opens his mouth.

“Ah, sorry Aominecchi. One sec,” Kise says a little sheepishly and answers his cell.

At the same time, Aomine’s cellphone beeps and apparently, Satsuki needs help with the groceries.

 _[Auntie told me to tell you to help me with it, Dai-chan~]_ Aomine can practically hear her sing-song voice just from reading her text.

As Aomine types out his reply, Kise announces that he’s needed back in the studio. “I have to go, too,” Aomine says and shoots the text back to Satsuki.

“Well, then. I’ll see you around Aominecchi,” Kise smiles when they both step out of the fast food restaurant, earlier conversation quite forgotten. 

“Yeah, see you,” is Aomine’s short reply, somehow unable to look Kise in the eyes, earlier conversation  _not quite_  forgotten.

“And I said, okay. I’ll give you my four minutes. You should really pay more attention, Aominecchi!” Kise says, and to this, Aomine jerks his head so violently, he could have snapped his neck (he doesn't, thank deities). He groans in discomfort, but discomfort doesn't matter right now because  _did I hear right?_

Aomine is about to call Kise out, but the blonde is already walking off, turning around just to quickly give one last wave.

“…I guess I really should,” Aomine scoffs with a sort of satisfaction, the corner of his lip rising just slightly, and makes his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from tumblr and rewritten!
> 
> I got this idea some time ago after being inspired by an article I read about the same exact thing Kise was talking about in the story (if you look up 4 minutes and falling in love, I think you'll find it somewhere) and the thought of Aomine accidentally spilling the beans to Kise without even realizing it (and meaning to) because he's oblivious to his own feelings like that (◡‿◡✿)


	2. Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos ❤

This is how Kise imagines himself hugging Aomine because Aominecchi seems to be allergic to affection sometimes (even when they’ve already gone as far as hold hands in empty hallways or give quick kisses in obscured corners of the gym) that Kise momentarily forgets they’re even dating and all he’s left with is his hopeless romantic of a wandering mind because, ‘ _Kise! You’re too close!’_

It’d start off with sneaking fingers on Aominecchi’s sides, slowly, carefully so Kise can pull back in time when Aomine decides he isn’t in the mood. But Kise likes to think that Aominecchi is always in the mood, so Aomine won’t stop him, won’t push him away, and Kise would continue. He’d let his slim and nimble fingers crawl onto Aomine’s stomach, over his jersey, and would lace those fingers together, securing Aominecchi in his embrace. Then Kise’s arms would relax on Aomine’s waist. In return, Aominecchi would hold him there, hands finding Kise’s locked ones.                                     

Kise would plant the side of his cheek on Aomine’s broad back, sighing in content as he listens to Aomine’s breathing so he can breathe in time with him. Maybe Aominecchi’s heart rate would pick up because Kise also likes to think he has that kind of effect on him. Because Aomine has  _that_  kind of effect on Kise. All the time. 

And then they’d just stand for what feels like forever but is really only a couple of seconds because parting would be difficult and Kise honestly wouldn’t want to let go.  _What if Aominecchi won’t let me do this again?_  

“Oi, Kise. What are you doing?” 

Kise's eyes shoot open when he realizes just _exactly_ what he’s doing. He quickly retracts his arms from Aomine’s waist, pulling back and stepping away, embarrassed. “Ah! Uh. I’m sorry! I didn’t notice I—” Kise hears a sigh from the other and he supposes it can’t be a good thing so he shuts his mouth and looks down, shuffling his feet uneasily. “Sorry.” 

“If you wanted to hug me, you should have just said so, dummy,” Aomine begins, turning to face Kise. “I would have let you, ya know? We’re dating, after all,” he finishes in a tone so gentle and tender that it takes Kise aback because he’s never heard (or witnessed, for that matter) Aominecchi talk like this.

Kise looks up, his eyes bright and his lips breaking into a grin as he abandons all worries. “We are, aren’t we!” he exclaims happily and jumps into Aomine’s arms without warning, laughing when they topple on the floor in a messy heap of limbs. 

“ _Ack_. Kise! You’re not that light, you know!” 

Maybe now Kise doesn’t have to imagine anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine (lol) that there’s this shyness to Kise when he and Aomine first start dating. I think that no matter how long you’ve known or been friends with someone, there will always be a change in the way you interact with them (even if it’s just slightly) when you become a couple. For me, the same goes with Kise and Aomine at the start of their relationship. Kise might have been loud and bold in expressing his affection pre-relationship (though he’s like that with everyone), but when it comes to already being IN the relationship, Kise takes a tiny step back in fear of scaring Aomine away or putting him off, knowing that they might not be in the same level of affection-giving/receiving yet.
> 
> Of course, Kise eventually drops the shyness and becomes his loud and bold self again as they progress. It happens a lot faster when Aomine makes sure that Kise knows just how much he enjoys (and appreciates) what he does. 
> 
> But that’s just me (•⊙‿⊙•)


	3. Tug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: I bet Aomine loves to play with Kise's hair.

Aomine likes to tug on Kise’s hair.

Only to hide how much he loves playing with it.

But he’ll never let Kise know because he’ll never outright admit it. Won’t show it, won’t mention it. Which is why Aomine will do this in the most subtle and inconspicuous of ways. It helps that Kise is oblivious to it all. Like when his back is conveniently turned at Aomine, and Kise is distracted with the latest model of his favourite brand of shoes—too loud, too excited to notice how Aomine lightly fiddles and twirls the ends of his bright locks around his fingertips. 

In the off chance that Kise _does_ notice,

Aomine tugs.

“Ow! Aominecchi!”

“Too loud, Kise.”

Or during lunch break on the rooftop when the rest of the team preferred the cafeteria and they’re both left there, sitting side by side with Kise finding his melonpan extra scrumptious and delicious, chewing mouthfuls at a time, to realize how Aomine has leaned in just a little bit closer so he can run the back of his fingers through his slightly windblown hair.

When Kise briefly turns to him asking, “Why isn’t Aominecchi eating?”

Aomine sits up straight

“Nah. Not hungry.”

and tugs.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

Or sometimes after practice with a few minutes to spare before locking up. While everybody else has hit the showers, Kise instead makes the most of the time by taking a quick power nap on the floor. Aomine, on the other hand, makes the most of _this_ time by plopping down on the spot next to Kise so he could caress the mop of blonde on the other’s head, silently enjoying how soft and bouncy it is from under his open palms.

When Kise stirs awake, Aomine

“ _Aominecchi_?”

tugs.

“Ahh…” Kise rubs his sleepy eyes and yawns. “Whay’d jyoh do daaht?”

“You’re dreaming.”

But Aomine loves playing with Kise’s hair the most when it’s just the two of them and Kise’s working hard on an assignment he just can’t seem to understand, his back pressed against Aomine’s chest while Aomine’s got an arm lazily wrapped around his waist. “This question is just too complicated!” Aomine doesn’t even care about the stupid question. Doesn’t care about the whole assignment in general because he’s too busy fondly combing out the disheveled parts of blonde Kise keeps scratching with the rubber end of his pencil.

“Aominecchi, what are you doing?” Kise begins curiously and turns to Aomine.

_Ah, I got caught._

This time, Aomine doesn’t tug. Instead, he lets his fingers roam Kise’s golden locks, feeling each strand slip through them like fine silk. “Playing with your hair.”

“Hm. Okay. You’re weird Aominecchi— _ah!_ ”

Aomine tugs once, playfully, then nuzzles the side of his head. “Smells good.”

“It’s all thanks to my shampoo,” Kise huffs, not quite appreciating the tiny yank on his hair, and goes back to his paper.

“Hey, Kise?”

“What is it?” Kise replies, not even a glance at Aomine. Then the back of his head is cradled. A handful of hair laces Aomine’s fingers as he pulls Kise towards him and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Kise practically melts on the spot. “W-what was that about?” he all but stammers, flustered at Aomine’s sudden gesture.

Aomine shrugs. “Just felt like it.” Then he tugs on Kise’s hair again, just to tease him.

“Geez, Aominecchi. Why do you keep doing that?”

Another kiss and Aomine pulls away with a little grin. “Just felt like it.”


End file.
